All That Glitters
by crazylazyandfanficsmaybe
Summary: Previously one-shot "A Dream", a collection of short drabbles in no particular order of Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and sometimes their daughter Oriane.
1. A Dream

"What are you doing, Rumple?" Belle asked as she watched him grind herbs with his mortar and pestle.

Rumple smiled as he stopped and dropped the herbs into a pot. "Our dear Prince Charming had a little run in with some poison. I'm just..." He grinned a little wider. "Doing something nice for him."

"Really? No contract? No price?" Belle laughed a bit as she hugged him from behind. "I'm so proud of you."

It looked a little funny because Rumpelstiltskin was so much taller than her, but he appreciated the gesture. He loved being with her, talking to her, touching her hands and beautiful face. He had craved it since the time in Neverland.

"Well, I suppose after a journey such as this, a little goodwill is deserved." He turned around to kiss her.

"'A little?'" Belle looked at him with wide eyes. "You're saving his life."

Rumple chuckled as he turned to shut the pot. "I suppose so."

"Like you did Henry's."

Belle went around him and sat on his couch. She had done only slight redecorated his classic themed living room. Not exactly a "woman's touch", but it was a nice change. A little oil painting here and there, some photos she took and new shelves filled with books. His house was a little empty, especially with the two large guestrooms. The two slept apart for the first week, but for only a few scant days they did share a bed before Belle became "Lacey". Rumple did plan to give Neil room, but he declined.

"The prediction was false. We can finally be happy."

Rumple smiled once more as she sat beside her. "I always was happy with you, Belle."

She took his hand immediately, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

Rumple took the chance to plant another kiss on the corner of her face. He ran his fingers over her knuckles and gently squeezed her hand. She returned the favor by leaning her torso more on his arm. His heart quickened, his stomach felt light and his limbs became more relaxed. He missed this feeling.

"When I was alone, and the others doubted me, all I could think about was you." He spoke, looking into her eyes. "Your beautiful face, your kind words, your love..."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either, Rumple." Belle turned towards him and smiled wider. "About us..."

"In my solitude, I realized many things."

He took a sharp breathe, his eyes relaxed. He put his arm around Belle and looked into her eyes.

"I want to marry you for real, Belle." He confessed with a quieter voice. "I want to be with you for a lifetime. I want another child."

Belle sat up and her smiled widely while laughing lightly. "Oh Rumple." She embraced him quickly. "I want the same things too." She kissed him on the lips and squeezed his torso a little harder.

Rumpelstiltskin hugged her back and smiled. "I love you Belle."

"I love you too." She whispered.

As soon as she pulled away, her cheeks were blushing with joy. She stood up and paced with a spring in her step.

"Now, where would it be? The church? Or maybe a forest wedding? Or at town hall?" She muttered happily to herself as Rumple watched.  
"Who will officiate it? Can we honeymoon? Or is it not possible?" She took a deep breathe. "And what about the baby? Boy or girl? What would their name be?"

Rumple laughed again as he stood up and caught her in his arms. "My darling Belle, I know you're excited, but one thing at a time."

She squealed slightly as she put her hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I really am." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "But I'm so happy. This is what I've dreamed of."

"Funny enough, I never dreamed of this."

"Ok, one thing at a time." She took a deep breathe. "Let me go backwards." She accompanied her line with a rolling finger. "Boy or girl?"

Rumple bit his inner lip and looked up. "Honestly, I would want a girl." He replied looking at her. "Someone as beautiful and wonderful as my Belle." He joined hands with her again.

"Name?"

"What would you name her?" Rumple spun the question around.

"Oriane." Belle replied. "It means 'golden'." She looked away a little. "I actually had that name picked out for awhile..."

"I think Oriane is beautiful. But what about 'Oribelle'?"

Belle hit him teasingly on the shoulder. "No, I do not want to name our daughter with a name like mine."

"But it means 'Beautiful Gold'."

They were interrupted by the pot boiling over. Rumple chuckled as he wove his hand and the pot stopped.

"Well, I should get the potion to David." Rumple spoke.

Belle placed one last kiss on his cheek. "We're going to continue this conversation."


	2. Nighttime Terror

**Due to the overwhelming amount of Rumbelle feels, I'm making this a mini series. I probably will post irregularly with short chapters and a zig-zagging timeline featuring Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and their daughter. AU in the Enchanted Forest or even after the show's end. Rumple will always be in the Dark One form in the Enchanted Forest.**

It sounded like something slammed against her window shutters. Oriane's eyes shot open, her pupils facing the door. Her body was frozen, she knew it came from the window. Gripping her sheets closer to her body, she slowly began to sink into her sheets.

"It's just the wind..." She repeated. "You fly your kite on it."

Oriane did feel safe within the stone walls of her father's castle, but at night when the sun was down, and the sky was moonless, she hated the darkness of the halls. The shutters shook and quaked with horrible pounding. The metal ringlet and pin that held the window shut and rang like rabid jingle bells. She pulled the sheets over her head and curled up.

"Just the wind... Just the wind..." She whimpered with gritted teeth.

It sounded like gates being pounded in, a rush of cold swept into the room as the howling began. Oriane yelled as she ran to her door and threw it open.

"Mama! Papa!"

It didn't take long before the familiar clatter of the wood against stone rang in the hall and a collection of lights followed. Her father, ran out to meet her in the hall, her mother followed quickly. With a short yelp she threw herself into her mother's soft nightgown skirt. Burying her face in her skirt, she began to cry earnestly.  
Belle knelt down and lifted her into her arms, allowing her to cry in her shoulder. She tousled with her curly brown hair and wiped the tears away from her blue eyes. Rumple gently wrapped his hand around hers, his grey skin in contrast with her peach skin.

"Oriane, what's wrong dear?" Belle asked soothingly.

"There's something in my room!" She shouted, pointing to her door, she turned to her father.

"Now, now my precious. No need to pout." He patted her head lovingly. "Papa will go see what it is."

Rumple walked calmly towards her room. It was quieter, so they could hear the wind whipping. Oriane had stopped crying, but still had her arms around Belle's neck.

"Be careful papa." Oriana spoke.

"Papa's a careful man." Belle told her as she let Oriane rest in the nook of her neck.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. Rumple perked his head out of the room and grinned.

"Everything's fine, I found the culprit." He held up a thin line of metal, the pin that helf the window shut. "He failed at his duty and died for it, the head popped off, I put a new one in."

"See? No monster, just the wind." Belle spoke.

Oriane sighed and puckered out her lips. "Why does the wind have to be so mean?"

"Well I'll make sure that I the window won't open and even make sure the shutters won't shake." Rumple spoke as he went and patted her back.

He kissed her cheek. Belle also turned and kissed her forehead.

"Now," Belle rocked her once. "How about your papa and I go put you to bed?"

Oriane frowned slightly. "But what if the windows rattle again?"

Rumple looked at Belle with raised eye brows, but he smiled at Oriane. "Well, I can see you're still a little shaken." He held out his arms.

Oriane smiled as Belle gently slid her into her father's hug.

"So, why don't you stay with us tonight?" Belle finished.

"Please?"

The two looked at one another in quasi-defeat. Rumple gave a toothy grin and his signature giggle as he took Belle's hand.

"I suppose we don't have a choice." He said.

Oriane laughed as she slid out of her father's arms, but kept her hand locked with his. She lead him by skipping, but he soon followed suit and skipped along with her to the room. Belle couldn't help but laugh as she followed them normally.  
Oriane arrived into their gargantuan room, filled with portraits of herself and her parents, mementos from Storybrooke, various artifacts and their four-post bed that could squeeze in ten people. (Not that Belle and Rumple wanted eight other people in their bed) She leaped into the silken sheets the color of dull gold and buried herself in it.  
Rumple await his wife before he went to the side and let himself fall on the bed next to her. Belle scooted into the sheets beside her and took her hand.  
Oriane always liked to sleep between them. She like to rest her head on her mother's soft hair while having the comfort of her hand in her father's. Belle took a pillow from behind hers, fluffed it and put it behind Oriane's head while Rumple smoothed out the sheets.

"Are you comfortable?" Belle asked.

With a bright smile, Oriance nodded. "Yes mama."

"Then it's time to sleep, sweetheart." Rumple raised his hand.

"Wait!" Oriane shouted.

Rumple paused and looked down at his daughter.

"Can you not put all the candles out?" She pleaded lightly.  
**  
**"Of course, my treasure."

With a snap of the fingers, all the lights save for two in each corner were out. Oriane watched the little flames dance in the reflections of the mirrors as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight mama, goodnight papa, I love you both."

"We love you too." Belle kissed her cheek.

Rumple smiled and lightly kissed the bridge of her nose. "Always." He tittered a bit. "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Bed bugs?!"

"Rumple!"

"Hehehehe... Sorry."


	3. Just Like Papa

Oriane yawned and she smacked her lips. Looking to her left side, her father was already gone and the window was open. The sun shined on the grey mountains and greeted her with warm rays and clear skies. Flipping to her other side, she saw her mother sleeping peacefully still, a couple strands of messy hair around her face. Oriane decided it was best not to wake her and slid off the bed onto the cold wooden floor. Borrowing her mother's slippers that kept falling off her heel, she tip-toed out of her parent's room and shut the door.  
As she stood in the hall, she could already hear the faint squeaking of her father's spinning wheel. Oriane smiled and ran around the corner to the staircase that lead down to the Great Hall. She paused at the wooden handles and sat on the edge, letting go of the top, she slid down at a moderate speed. Rumple had enchanted it so she wouldn't go too fast.

"Wee!" She squealed to announce her presence as she reached the bottom.

She jumped off the last minute, landing on her feet. The slippers slowed her down and stopped her from falling. A distance clapping was heard. She saw her father at the end of the hall, sitting at his spinning wheel, wearing his leather purple suit and had a braid of gold in his hand.

"Well done, my dear. I would give that a ten." He tittered.

"Morning, papa." Oriane skipped to him.

Turning her head, she saw bowls of fresh fruit, toast, eggs, roasted ham and a steaming tea set on the table. Without hesitation, she sat down and grabbed two slices of toast and put one ham and one egg on each.

"Good morning to you too. How'd you sleep my treasure?" Rumple asked as he stood up and went to her side.

Oriane gulped down her food. "Good, because I slept between you and mama."

"No bed bugs?" He asked.

"No bed bugs." Oriane confirmed.

Rumple laughed as he took an apple, threw it in the air and bounced it off his elbow and into his other hand. "Where is your, dear, darling mum?"

"Mama's still sleeping, I didn't want to wake her."

"I would say 'Beauty sleep,' but your mum really doesn't need it."

He put the apple down and walked back over to his wheel and began to spin again. Oriane turned to watch her father and the wheel. She found it fascinating since she could remember, but was a little afraid of the spindle. After munching down the rest of her toast, ham and eggs, she simply wiped her hands and watched him spin from afar. Rumple noticed his daughter staring, and smiled at her. He stopped the wheel and lifted one hand, curling a finger towards himself.

"Come here, Oriane, if you really want to watch." He said with a grin.

Oriane laughed and went before her father. He picked her up by the waist and sat her on his knee. He began to spin the wheel, slower than usual, and pull on the golden thread. Oriane watched the wheel spin closely in wonder. The noise was a little louder, but she didn't care. She followed one spoke of the wheel, round and round with her eyes and neck. Rumple couldn't help but laugh at his daughter.

"If you keep doing that, you're head might fall off." He spoke.

She gave him a little glare. "No it won't."

"You got me there, my child."

As he pulled the golden string towards himself, he held one end to Oriane. Her pupils went to him, and he simply nodded. She grabbed the end and admired the fine threads of precious metal.

"Now, I want you to tug gently as the string gets longer." He instructed.

"Okay, papa."

She slowly pulled on the string as Rumple continued to spin and turn the thread into gold. Oriane watched with a tilted head and wide eyes as her father continued. He couldn't help but smile right back at her.

"You know, Oriane, I learned to spin when I was six." Rumple told her with a smile. "How about we try you at four?"

"Oh please papa!" She said as she clapped her hands.

He smiled once more and stopped the wheel. "Ok, now."

With his wrist, he moved his hand in a quick circular motion. In a poof of purple smoke, stood a small spinning wheel, just slightly shorter than Oriane. She practically leaped off her father's knee and ran to it. It was a little worn, dark wood, but still smooth and without dust. She pushed a spoke and watched it spin.

"It's an old memento." He spoke. "Of the kind women that took care of me and taught me to spin." He bent down and stopped it with one finger. "One of the fonder memories of my childhood. As I hope it will be yours."

With a snap of the fingers, a little pile of brown wool in a wide basket appeared beside the seat. He tapped the seat with his hand, and gestured her to sit. Oriane immediately sat down and looked at the wheel back and forth. Rumple pulled up a chair beside her and picked up a bit of the wool.

"Now, the first thing you need to, my dear, is stretch the wool or whatever you're spinning to the thickness you want it to be, but probably not thicker than the tip of your pinky." He spoke, handing her a clump of wool. "Now, can you try it."

Oriane looked at the little tuff and pulled a pinch of fiber into a slight string. She pulled the rough edges away, then looked back up at her father for instructions.

"See that little hole with the yarn sticking out already?" He asked.

She turned her nose at him. "Papa, what other yarns are there?"

Rumple chuckled. "Good point." He picked it up and stretched it out. "Now, what you're going to do is when the wheel starts spinning, this will spin. The fibers of the wool will catch on and make yarn. Go ahead and push those pedals."

She nodded and with a huge grin on her face she began to push the pedals and spin the wheel. As Belle descended the stairs, she heard the familiar squeaking of the spinning wheel. She grinned, as she walked out and looked at her husband's spinning wheel. To her surprise, he wasn't there. Stepping out and looking around, she found the source of the the noise.

"Keep pulling back to keep it straight." Her father instructed. "That's it."

"Sometimes they slip, now the yarn will be lumpy..." Oriane whined with a frown.

He laughed. "Nothing's perfect the first time, but that's what practice is for." He giggled then held his finger up and waved it back and forth with every word. "Because if everyone one got something the first time, life would be very boring." He finished by pressing her noise lightly.

Oriane puckered her lips in thought. "I suppose..."

Belle felt her smile grow as she walked to them. Oriane perked up at the sight of her mother and looked away from the spinning wheel.

"Mama! Look what papa-"

"Don't wake your eyes off the wheel!"

Suddenly the squeaking became louder and the wheel stopped. Looking down, Oriane realized she put the wool higher and a huge clump was taken and caught a hook.

Oriane frowned. "Opps..."

"No harm done, dearie." With a snap of the finger, the string was pulled back and no longer stopped the wheel.

Belle walked around and looked at the brown yarn that wrapped around the spool. She touched the edge, it was indeed a bit lumpy, but she still was proud. Oriane began to thin out the clump as Belle put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Look at you, just like your papa." Belle smiled as she sat down next her.

"Not nearly as good." She said.

"One day you will be." Rumpelstiltskin sauntered around Oriane and went to her other side with Belle. "I gua-ran-tee it."

Oriane looked at both of them. "And I'll spin gold too? Just like papa?"

"Just like papa." Rumple took a bit of the string and it sparkled a precious color.

"Maybe even better."

Rumple looked down at her with a scrunched face, obviously offended.

"Really? Better than you?" Oriane tilted her head, brightened her smile and widened her eyes.

Rumple shot a softened look at Belle and smiled. "One day, my dear." He patted her head. "One day."


End file.
